


7 For All Mankind

by smthstrnge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Quickies, Sherlock's bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smthstrnge/pseuds/smthstrnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Sherlock’s laundry day and these jeans were what was left in his wardrobe. They’re almost skin tight, dark wash, slim fit, 7 For All Mankind, perfectly cut denim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 For All Mankind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jominerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jominerva/gifts).



> Written in iMessage as a short bedtime story and thought AO3 might enjoy too ;) quick, dirty, barely edited... forgive me. Or not.
> 
> Inspired by, but entirely unrelated to, this excerpt from [SailorChibi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi)'s [A Small Miscalculation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/556929):
> 
> _He’s reaching for a pair of jeans when a coolly familiar voice interrupts him._
> 
> _“I think you’ll find, Doctor Watson, that my son does not wear denim.”_
> 
> _John pauses, registering the comment, and then defiantly picks up the jeans anyway. “Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think,” he says idly, because he knows for a fact that Sherlock Holmes can and does wear jeans. The first time John had come downstairs and seen that magnificent arse covered in jeans tight enough to display every curve, well. He’d gone right back up again and had a cold shower._

Today is Sherlock’s laundry day and these jeans were what was left in his wardrobe. They’re almost skin tight, dark wash, slim fit, 7 For All Mankind, perfectly cut denim.

John enters the sitting room and sees Sherlock standing at the window, a crisp D&G button down (Sherlock's last) tucked into that lovely denim that perfectly shapes Sherlock’s perky round bum.

John can't resist… he walks up behind Sherlock, presses his whole self up against him and breathes onto the nape of his neck, snaking his arms around Sherlock’s front, up his chest and down, down where the jeans are snug around his thighs. “What are these, love? I haven’t seen them before.” He can barely get the words out.

Sherlock sighs and tilts his head back into the crook of John’s neck in the space he’d made when he began to speak. "…Laundry day, John. I had no trousers left to wear—" he gasps as John begins to palm him on the front of his jeans.

“I think it should be laundry day more often,” John continues to rub against the front of Sherlock’s well-cut denim as he feels his partner getting hard, while his own erection now also starting to suffocate in his trousers. He can’t hold back the little thrusts he’s starting against Sherlock’s bum.

Sherlock grabs John’s hand and puts it over the buttons but John pulls back. “No, like this,” he can barely speak aloud now, his breath so taken away by what these jeans have done to him, his thrusts getting harder by the moment. He puts his hand back over Sherlock’s erection and continues to pump him best as he can through the denim. Sherlock is lost to tiny grunts and gasps now, he’s close, and so is John.

Suddenly, a small cry of “John!” and Sherlock goes stiff in his arms. No doubt of the seed spilling out now and ruining this beautiful pair of jeans. A few more thrusts against Sherlock’s leg and John is coming too. Sherlock slumps against John’s spent form, John continuing to hold Sherlock from behind, both of them catching their breath.

Sherlock’s still slightly breathless and husky voice cuts through the thick silence soon as he can speak again, turning around in his lover’s arms. “Now I _really_ don’t have any trousers to wear today, John.” 

“All the better, I’d say.” John gives him a smirk and giggles, smacking Sherlock on the bum one last time. “Let’s get these off, then, and see what I can do to a pair of your incredibly tight pants.” He gives him one last wicked grin, grabs his hand and pulls him toward the bedroom, the door snapping shut behind them.

It seems Sherlock will have to do laundry more than once this week.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering, [these are the jeans](http://www.7forallmankind.com/slimmy-with-clean-pocket-in-brushed-melange-navy/d/10731C23794?CategoryId=57) I imagined Sherlock wearing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
